following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Characters/Yonko/Black Flash Pirates
Jolly Roger Crew Members Recruitment Before Kin became a Yonko, Kin's crew was small in size, accepting only people he took a fondness for, and also respected him. Organization Achaeans List of Protected Territories Crew Strength Ships History Past Goals Trivia Ideas Black Flash Pirates *Give them a Greek Theme, where Kin is similar to Zeus, since he has the Goro Goro no Mi. Delta *Uses the design of Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill. His name comes from the fourth letter in the Greek Alphabet. He is Aloof D. Planner's husband, to which Delta is also apart of Planner's division. Planner acts abusive towards Delta, going so far as making him his slave, as well as do other demeaning acts. Planner might possibly end up killing Delta to show how insignificant he is to him, angering Apostle, or maybe Ashoka (depending on who he finally ends up fighting). His name references the 4th Son, Aloof D. Planner, further relating the two. Theta *Uses the design of Brago from Zatch Bell. His name comes from the eighth letter in the Greek Alphabet. He acts as Aloof D. Mortician's assistant, where he is able to turn into a scythe, fitting with the Thanatos theme Aloof D. Mortician has. His name also references the 8th Daughter, Aloof D. Mortician, further relating the two. Aloof D. Kin Achaeans *The group that is considered to be the "top brass" of the pirate crew. Basically like how all Yonko have great forces. *The name is derived from from one of the names that Greek people called themselves. **Members currently chosen (representing a Greek God): Aphrodite (Male Aphrodite with the Meru Meru no Mi), Heracles (Aloof child, maybe one of the 9 original children), Hephaetus (Ashoka's father with the Magu Magu no Mi, has the design of Hendrickson) and Hypnos (God of sleep, possibly has the Baku fruit, a... Japanese animal? Look up Danzo's summon). *All members of the group have an A in the beginning of their last names. Ancien Cabrera *Uses the Magu Magu no Mi. Is the one responsible for giving Ashoka the scar on his face, as well as the scar on his back. *Is Ashoka's father, leading a division where Ashoka used to be apart of before his defection. *Represents the Greek God Hephaetus. Has the Magu Magu no Mi, being very proficient in it. Is the reason for the island's continual growth, as well as the creation of the giant mountain on the island. He also deals with making armor for the crew members that need it. *Has the character design of Hendrickson from the Nanatsu no Taizai series. *Name comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh archetype of "Ancient Treasure". Ancien is just Ancient without the T, and Cabrera is the name of the one of the cards. Fitting his theme with Ashoka (who is named after Ashoka Pillar). ???longer applicable *A working idea, where they represent the Greek God Chronos, accelerating the time of Kin's new children so they could grow up faster and become apart of the army quickly. **Has the Age Age fruit. They do not control time itself, but controls age, whether they accelerate it, or decelerate it. Has to be in physical contact with the target. If they stand still motionless, they are able to control an entire room's "age". **Could also have a Library Fruit, where what they write in the book happens. They are able to forcibly put people into stories, and rewriting, or changing, the story, it will happen to them. *Preferably a female. Most likely one of the nine original children from the Aloof Family. **Current names working: Tary (which is Secretary, but without most of it), Regis (which is Registrar, but without most of it) *They are in charge of keeping the history of the island, putting it all within their library. Aloof D. Trainer idea. Moved to Shichibukai *Represents the Greek God Heracles. Does not have a Devil Fruit, but instead has great strength, which also makes him a very skilled user of Busoshoku Haki. *Has the design of Tanktop Master from One Punch Man. *His name is a reference to a Personal Trainer, due to his size. He handles Baltio's physical training, especially for his newer siblings. Aloof D. Jai *Name is derived from Jailer. Jai handles the "Underworld", the jail system within Baltio, making sure that no prisoners escape. He is often found in the beginning of the prison, meditating in front of the gate. He fits the theme of having a three letter name with his brothers. *Represents the Greek God Hades, where he is the oldest child between the 3 "Main" Aloof siblings. *Has no Devil Fruit, only relying on his physical strength, as well as Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. *Has the character design of August from Fairy Tail. Aloof D. Bas *Name is derived from Ambassador. Bas handles all foreign affairs, keeping track of allies and subordinates, and then punishing them accordingly. He fits the theme of having a three letter name with his brothers. *Represents the Greek God Poseidon, where he is the middle child between the 3 "Main" Aloof siblings. *Has the character design of Homura Kongou from Kongoh Bancho. *Has the Ishi Ishi no Mi. Aloof D. Analyst Idea *Name is derived from Analyst. Ana (her nickname) handles all the planning for battles, or even for wars. She is often seen either training her body for upcoming wars, or studying people so she can strategize. She focuses on the mission on hand without faltering. *Represents the Greek God Athena, where she is the daughter of Kin. *Has the character design of Erza in her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor. *Has very high charisma, capable of increasing the morale of her allies easily, making them fight to the death. Avora Topi Idea *He plans all the weddings that his captain wishes to happen, often being the one that makes the invitations, sends them out, finds the two getting married and etc. Despite being drunk all the time, he is very reliable. *Represents the Greek God Dionysus. *Has the character design of old Jirou from the Toriko series. Avora *Represents the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. *Has the character design of Caesar Zeppeli from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *Has the Mero Mero no Mi, but is far more proficient in using hand-to-hand combat. Baltio Is a moving island that acts as the Black Flash Pirates' ship, as well as the base of operations for the crew. It is divided into three sectors, representing Olympus, the realm of the gods, the Mortal World, where there are towns and the like, and the Underworld, which is located under the island, and acts as a prison. Baltio (Olympus) Baltio (Mortal) Baltio (Underworld) The Underworld is the place where enemies that haven't been killed against the Black Flash Pirates are sent. The prisoners are able to move around as they wish, but they cannot escape the prison. Doing so would cause them to be executioned.